Fingerprint imaging recognition technology is used to realize identification by capturing fingerprint images of a person using optical fingerprint sensors and then determining whether the fingerprint images match those stored in a system before. Due to its convenience in use and uniqueness of human fingerprints, the fingerprint recognition technology has been widely applied to various fields, such as safety inspection field (for example, public security bureau or customs), entrance guard systems in buildings or consumption goods field (for example, personal computers or mobile phones).
The fingerprint recognition technology includes optical imaging, capacitive imaging, ultrasonic imaging and the like, among which, the optical fingerprint recognition technology is advantageous in imaging quality and device cost.
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display module is one of the hot areas in the field of flat panel display. OLED display modules have been widely used in mobile phones, computers, digital cameras and other electronic products due to their low power consumption, wide color gamut, self-luminous feature, wide viewing angle, fast response, etc.
In exiting techniques, capacitive fingerprint imaging technology is always applied in OLED display modules. More information about integrating a fingerprint recognition function in display modules can be found in the Chinese patent application with publication number CN106024833A.
However, structures and functions of existing display modules with a fingerprint recognition function need to be improved.